


you know the two of us are just young gods

by arxhabaki (sprinklednana)



Series: the night sky and his moonshine (krtsk oneshots) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, Yakuza, college student! kei, kumicho! kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/arxhabaki
Summary: kei knew full well who kuroo was;whathe was. men like kuroo have gasoline in their veins. men like kuroo tasted like gunpowder. all the water in the world could not wash away the dirt in kuroo tetsurou’s hands.monster,kei knew.but some monsters stop being monsters, you see. how, some may ask. oh, well, when they love you, of course.(or where kuroo tetsurou finally comes home to hispetafter being away on a week-longbusiness trip,and kei tsukishima shows the most feared kumicho just how much he missed him)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: the night sky and his moonshine (krtsk oneshots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	you know the two of us are just young gods

**Author's Note:**

> [looks away]
> 
> this is my first nsfw fic for haikyuu gbgfdvf please be nice HAPPY KUROTSUKKI DAY! <3 this is also a kind of rewrite of one of my old nomin fics :) if u know which one i'm talking about i genuinely love u with all my heart <3
> 
> i would really appreciate kudos and comments!!!! <3 tell me what you think about this! <3

“Where are you, little crow?” Kei hears the older man before he sees him. The _kumicho’s_ deep voice was muffled by the closed doors, but the sound of it was enough to send a shiver down the younger’s spine.

The blonde couldn’t help but let a small smile form on his lips, a little bolt of pleasure shooting down from his chest and teasing every part of his body it could touch. _Jesus._

Kuroo Tetsurou has just been away on a _business trip_ for six and a half days and the sound of his voice was enough to undo his _baby._

“I’m here.” Kei calls to him, more than a touch of excitement in his voice, back flat on the _kumicho’s_ soft mattress and head on the foot of the bed.

Kei has already turned his head to the side, left cheek pressed against the elder’s satin sheets. Kuroo Tetsurou had always preferred the standard type of sheets before, as he was almost never around to sleep in the mansion anyway, but he agreed to change it in the blink of an eye upon the younger’s request. 

When Kuroo opens the door to his room, he immediately meets his lover’s eyes. 

The younger lets out a long satisfied breath. Kuroo was really absolutely physically _here._ No cuts and bruises visible in his three piece deep red suit. No bullet wounds and no angry expression.

Leaning against the door frame, one corner of his lips tugging upwards as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, Kuroo Tetsurou takes his sweet time examining his _pet._

Dark eyes travel from the way Kei’s feet rubb against each other, to the expanse of beautifully pale skin from Ke’s smooth and long legs to his soft-looking thighs. 

Kei couldn’t put into words just how much he missed the familiarity of the way Kuroo’s lids go heavy, when his intense gaze reaches the hem of the huge white shirt Kei was wearing, one of Kuroo’s worn ones, too wide for the younger, but not big enough to hide much of his lover.

The younger’s sweet smile, the one Bokuto, Kuroo's right hand, affectionately calls _the little shit smile,_ widens at Kuroo’s hum of appreciation.

Kei remembers laughing at Bokuto’s face when he first dropped the name to him. He couldn’t deny the truth of the golden eyed man’s statement, nor did he want to. _The little shit smile_ is, after all, what landed him in the bed of the country’s _most feared kumicho_ in the first place.

“You look comfortable.” The raven haired man says, voice low even when they were the only ones inside the mansion. All of the helpers were dismissed for the day; all the guards stationed by the gate. 

“ _Babe,”_ Kei breathes out, stretching his arms above his head like the spoiled cat he was. A playful pout makes its way on his pink lips, “I missed you.”

Kuroo smiles slightly, “Not as much as I missed you, _moonshine.”_

Kei arches his back a little at the familiar nickname, Kuroo’s favorite. Kuroo _has_ missed him.

“Lay with me, please,” the younger asks, “I want a good cuddle after putting up with all the shit my professors put me through. Behaved and all. ”

“Were you?” Kuroo chuckles, pushing off the door frame and making his way towards the foot of the bed. He gently presses two fingers at the younger’s throat, heavily amused, “I can think of a few other ways I can reward you.”

Ignoring the latter part of the elder’s statement, and the way it sent heat up his cheeks, and a few more places more embarrassing to mention, “Yes. Even when I was so frustrated because of missing you.”

“How were your tests?” Kuroo asks, carefully sliding his fingers from Kei’s throat, to his jaw, to his cheekbone.

Kei presses back to his lover’s warm touch. “Results were good. I got a 92 in Advanced Math and perfected Geology and Dynamics.”

Kuroo hums in approval and the younger couldn’t help but puff out his chest in pride at the kumicho’s “you did a good job, pet.”

Warmth spread all over the younger’s body, not just because of the raven haired man’s words, but also at the gentle way the elder’s hand combs his fingers through his hair.

He knew full well who Kuroo was. _what_ he was. Men like Kuroo have gasoline in their veins. Men like Kuroo tasted like gunpowder. All the water in the world could not wash away the dirt in Kuroo Tetsurou’s hands. _Monster._ Kei knew. 

Still, Kei looks up at his lover and grins playfully, little crow in his chest. “Reward _now_ , please.”

“Which reward?” Kuroo was fast to reply, a smile of his own, “your offer or mine?”

When Kei answers with nothing but an addicting blush upon his cheeks, Kuroo lets out a low laugh, uncurling his hand from the younger’s hair.

The blonde makes a noise of protest, tilting his head up to watch the elder take slow strides to sit on the sofa at the corner of the room.

Keeping his eyes on his lover, Kuroo smiles and beckons him closer, “Come here and help me undress, pet.”

There was no command in his voice. A voice he has never heard Kuroo use on anyone else. But still, Kei sits up on the bed and slowly makes his way towards his lover.

When he stops in front of him, Kuroo Tetsurou’s hand lands on both sides of his hips. Pulling him close, Kei understands the elder’s silent request and obediently places his knees on each side of his thighs, placing all of his weight on the older’s legs.

“I have a surprise for you,” Kuroo whispers. 

Kei’s eyes brightens, “Really? What is it?”

“You’ll see,” Kuroo promises, hands gently massaging the younger’s hips before traveling up to his waist, “now help me out of this.”

“Bossy,” the younger leans forward to playfully nip at Kuroo’s jaw, pulling back immediately after. 

The elder’s gaze darkens at his action.

Kei, fully aware of this, smiles to himself and begins working on helping the man undress.

He starts first at his lover’s gold rolex; unclasping the heavy watch and gently placing it on the small table right next to the sofa.

He moves on to Kuroo’s tie, careful fingers undoing the knot and sliding it off of him and onto the armrest.

Kei manages to unbutton three buttons of the kumicho’s undershirt before the sight of the elder’s chest was just _too much_ for Kei’s, in all honesty, barely there control.

Wasting no time, he leans forward once again to place a much awaited kiss to his lover’s lips. Savoring the warmth it brings him and sighing at the familiarity of its _sweet sweet_ taste. 

Kuroo humors him, letting him take the lead. One of the rare times Kuroo does so and Kei wasn’t going to complain.

The younger pulls away a little to slowly lick the kumicho’s lips. He giggles to himself, before pressing his mouth to the elder’s neck.

Kuroo hums, his hands on the younger’s waist gripping even tighter. _Beautiful,_ he thinks, _so beautiful I’d eat him raw if I could._

_I get to do this,_ Kei thinks, as he licks up the elder’s jaw, nips at the side of his neck, and press open mouthed kisses all the way down to the elder’s chest. _Finally._

The only thing that pulled him out of his trance was Kuroo’s low but firm, _“moonshine.”_

Kei laughs to himself, shaking his head, _“Yeah._ yeah okay.”

Sliding his slender hands up the man’s shoulders, under the blazer, he urges Kuroo to lean forward a bit so that he could remove it.

Kei was just about to move on to his undershirt when an unfamiliar sight caught his eye.

_Ink._

_black. blue. yellow. white. everything in between._

Running from his wrist and curling all the way up to Kuroo’s elbow.

The younger didn’t even recognize his own sharp intake of breath. “ _Is that—_ ”

“The painting you gave me on my last birthday? Yeah, baby.” Kuroo smiles at him, so sweet and so honest, it had no right to be in such a dangerous man’s face. “I had one of Atsumu’s do it for me. His boys are good.”

“One of the _Sakusas’_ tattoo artists? _My_ painting?” Kei gasps, incredibly horrified and incredibly touched. “This must’ve cost a fortune.”

His eyes haven’t detached themselves from the phoenix on Kuroo’s forearm. _His_ phoenix. _Permanent._ On Kuroo’s _slightly tan skin._ His thoughts short circuited.

“You like it?” Kuroo rests his head against the sofa, his own fingers unbuttoning his undershirt, taking it off and throwing it across the room. Neither of them bothered to look where it landed; The raven haired man focused on the way the younger bit his lip while he took in the older man’s now bare chest. “ _Moonshine._ ”

“I love it,” Kei whispers reverently. Kei loved it so much, the inside of his chest physically _ached._

The way Kuroo looks at him, it's as if he can see the thoughts running through the younger's mind.

“Show me how much.” Now, _this_ one, was definitely a command.

In a small voice, the younger asks, “How?”

“On your knees, pet.”

When Kei's knees quietly meet the marble floor, Kuroo settles his heated gaze on him, letting his hand fall on his lap, wrist up.

The phoenix looked as if it was flying at Kuroo’s movements. Kei wasn’t sure whether he wanted to kiss it in praise or devour it whole. 

Kei takes the elder’s hand in between both of his, inspecting every detail. He doesn't know how long he took, just taking every stroke of the phoenix in. “ _Beautiful,”_ he breathes out, “ _so goddamn beautiful.”_

The kumicho lifts his chin up to meet his eyes, “ _So are you._ ” 

“This isn’t about me,” he says, but preens under the compliment still.

“For me,” Kuroo begins, sliding his thumb from the corner of Kei’s lips to the other, “everything begins and ends with you.”

When Kei exhales, lips parted, hot breath hitting the palm of Kuroo’s hand, he couldn’t resist dipping his thumb in the younger’s mouth.

Kei fell into a daze, head leaning forward to take Kuroo’s thumb deeper into his mouth. 

He hollows out his cheeks, eyes still locked with the elder’s.

And that’s when Kuroo Tetsurou _snaps._

There was very little that could absolutely wrench the tightly gripped control out of Kuroo’s hands, and that very little consists of Kei Tsukishima and his beautiful mouth.

There was no other sound in the room besides that of a thumb being pulled out of a wet mouth and a zipper being pulled down.

The older man carefully stands up just to finish removing all of his clothing before sitting back down on the sofa, eyes never leaving the younger’s.

Like that, he looked every bit of a god. He was the only one Kei Tsukishima worshipped.

“ _Go on, pet.”_

Both hands on Kuroo’s knees, the blonde leans forward to press wet and hot kisses all over the elder’s thighs.

Kuroo lets out a low groan, the back of his head hitting the sofa. The way small tufts of hair from Kei’s head was brushing up against his skin was driving him crazy. _A week was too long._

Strong fingers make their way to Kei’s hair. Grip not tight enough to _really_ hurt him, but tight enough that it sends a shiver of excitement down Kei’s back.

“Let's not make it long for now, moonshine, I’ve missed you too much.” Kuroo tilts his head up by his hair, “We’ve got the whole night later.”

“Yes, _sir.”_

Kuroo smirks. _That week really was too fucking long._

His hand slides down to cup the back of the younger’s head, urging him forward.

Kei easily complies, licking at Kuroo’s tip.

The younger fears that Kuroo’s low growl and the sight of his large cock was enough for him to come undone. He pushes forward to take as much as he can in his mouth. But, _god_ , has he missed this. 

The way Kuroo was gripping at his neck, the way his heavy-lidded gaze was focused on Kei’s tongue, the hard dick throbbing in his mouth. 

He wants nothing but to turn around, bend over, ass up, face against the floor, and beg his lover to just _fuck_ him.

But despite Kuroo’s _“Let’s not make it long for now,”_ he loved to play with his Kei too much. Loved seeing his Kei lose control, loved seeing how turned on and desperate his Kei got whenever he was pleasuring Kuroo.

  
  


_Perhaps I love it too much too,_ Kei thinks, as he bobs his head up and down, _up and down,_ going deeper and deeper and _deeper_ each time.

“You look so pretty like this, little crow,” Kuroo breathes out, “You like being my pet so much?”

“Yes, sir, love being yours,” Kei says, _whines,_ after he pulls away for a moment, voice already raspy from use.

He doesn't waste a second before going back in to suck on the tip of Kuroo’s cock, making the most sinful sounds echo inside the room.

“Deeper than that, pet, I know you can take it.”

And Kei does, he takes it deeper and _deeper_ into his mouth. The best pet, the _prettiest._

He pulls away and kisses it, from the base to the tip, to the underside of Kuroo’s large cock. He angles it in a way that he can suck on Kuroo’s balls just the way he likes it.

The low but deep sounds coming from Kuroo were _ruining_ him. Kei wanted to devour him so much, it was nearly painful _._

He wanted to be dicked down so bad, he’d nearly go crazy for it. He wanted Kuroo to fuck him in the mouth so hard at that moment, tears started to spring in his eyes.

Kuroo takes a good look at him, before dragging him away from his cock by the hair. The younger isn’t even the least bit embarrassed of the split second where his brain didn’t function and he immediately chased after Kuroo’s cock with his mouth.

The kumicho clicked his tongue. 

When the younger gathers enough of his bearings to look the older man in the eyes again, Kuroo asks him, “What do you want, pet? Use your words.”

The younger slightly juts his lower lip out, so beautiful he looked like he belonged in the church if he weren’t so absolutely fucking _dirty,_ “I want you to fuck my mouth. _Please, sir. I’ll be good._ ”

_Please don’t be gentle_. Kei didn’t say it out loud, but his lover hears it anyway, sees it in his watery gaze.

Kuroo smiles at his baby with so _so_ much pride, but there was something _dark_ in it too. 

He takes a moment to stand up from the sofa, legs parted right in front of the kneeling boy.

Kei could do nothing but brace his hands on the elder’s thighs as Kuroo grips at his hair. “Pet,” he says lovingly, reverently, “I’m going to fuck your mouth so hard, you’re going to feel my cock in the back of your throat for days.”

Kuroo Tetsurou never breaks a promise. Especially if it was a promise to his most precious person. _his baby. his little prince._

And so he put his dick in the younger’s mouth, just the tip first.

He looks down at the younger, _"So beautiful, baby, so fucking good for me,”_ before he thrusts all of his length in the younger’s mouth. 

The elder kept on thrusting in and out of him, leaving the younger in a complete daze. Turning him into nothing but a moaning _whining_ mess.

With both hands now gripping each side of Kei’s head, he guides the younger to meet each and every one of his rough thrusts.

The younger sucks on his cock harder, trying to keep up with the elder’s thrusts, bobbing his head back and forth with the elder’s motion.

With Kuroo’s ceaseless thrusts and endless stamina, the younger was a complete mess beneath him, drooling all over his cock, his moans sending vibrations throughout his body. _So fucking beautiful._

“Are you gonna come just from me fucking your mouth, pet? Look at you.” Kuroo bites at his lips, as if the sight of Kei on his knees getting mouthfucked was just _too much._ “I’m not even touching you yet and you look like you’re ready to cum.”

The room was filled with the sound of Kuroo’s increasingly ragged breathing, his cock hitting the back of Kei’s throat again and again and _again_.

Dirty words from Kuroo’s mouth were an oil spill. “That mouth of yours is made to be fucked. Look at you, moonshine. You were made to suck my dick. _Fuck.”_

The sounds in the room was so sloppy, so fucking _dirty_ , matched with the kumicho’s filthy words and Kei’s muffled moans and whines around the elder’s dick.

Almost impossibly, Kuroo increased his pace, completely losing his rhythm. He was close, _so close,_ and just that thought was enough for the younger to _let go_ and release.

Kuroo sees the telltale sign of honey eyes glazing over, shoulders sagging a little with his relief. He lets his eyes travel lower, sees cum dripping down the younger’s smooth and soft thighs.

_Fuck._ That was enough to tip him over the edge. Surrendering control and letting his instincts take over. Roughly thrusting again and again inside Kei’s hot mouth. _"So good, pet, so fucking good for me."_

With a groan, he thrusts one last time into the younger’s slack mouth, the tip of his dick roughly hitting the back of Kei’s throat, and cums.

The warm release in Kei’s mouth has him almost shaking with pleasure, moaning and sucking the kumicho’s dick dry, taking in as much of the older man’s cum as he can. "That's right, baby. You're so perfect. Look at you."

"You love sucking my cock, baby?" Kuroo asks, looking down at him reverently. When Kei only nods tiredly, still mouthing at the elder's dick, Kuroo hums, "So good. My filthy little moonshine sucks my cock so prettily."

A few moments later, Kuroo pulls out with a shudder, Kei slumping over, _boneless._

With all the gentleness in the world, Kuroo takes off Kei’s— _his_ — shirt, and uses it to wipe both of them clean. 

Carefully, he carries the younger boy and slowly places him on top of the satin sheets.

“Let me take care of you now, moonshine.”

He fucks him roughly on the bed, Kei’s face pressed against the sheets. He bends Kei over every flat surface in the room. Carries him to the kitchen and fucks him against the counter. Fucks him up against the wall of the living room. 

He fucks him until the sun rises, until nothing else existed in Kei’s world except for Kuroo's cock throbbing inside him.

Kuroo Tetsurou always keeps his promises, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sien and i spend an awful lot of time on anitwt, lets talk there please i want to make friends!!! <3 Here's the link to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/arxhabaki) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/arxhabaki) <3 tell me what you think about this one! <3


End file.
